


P.S.

by musiclily88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: a note
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I wanna be yours.  
Wait.  
I _want to_ be yours.

There we go.  
Holding in secrets isn’t getting me anywhere, not really, but it used to get me everywhere, somehow, because people let me get away with it. I don’t know why.

I know that I blame things on a lot of people, and I know that I blame them on you, too. I’m beholden to you the same way you are to me.

You should know that by now.

Neither of us is winning, not really, not at this point.

Father would have my head if he knew I were writing this, or even thinking it, and half of me is okay with that.

I don’t think I’m going to send this to you.  
I think I’m going to burn it.

Yours,  
Draco


	2. P.S.2

Mine?  
Have you met me?  
-H

Yes. That’s the problem.  
Yours,  
Draco, who knows how to utilize correspondence like an adult


	3. P.S.3

I was drunk. Please kindly disregard.  
Draco

I will not.  
-H

I forgot you don’t understand social niceties.  
Draco

No. You didn’t.  
-H


	4. P.S.4

That’s true, and I admit that in the harsh light of day.  
Please kindly disregard.

Yours,  
Draco


	5. P.S. 5

Mine?  
-H

I said what I said.  
Regard it as such.  
Yours, D


	6. P.S.6

I guess I can be yours, too.  
-H  
Perchance, could you respond to this letter within one business day? It would be very appreciated.


	7. P.S.7

Fine.  
How about a drink on Friday?  
-Draco

Do I get to pick the place?  
-H

No.

Then you’re paying.  
-H

Of course I am.  
Yours,  
Draco

P.S. As if I wouldn’t.


End file.
